Black and Orange
by Literastiel
Summary: Not a songfic but I got the idea from the song 'Black and Yellow'. Just think of what would happen if Naruto and Sasuke lived in California and I ruled the world. Well, this it.


"Gah!" Naruto yelped as he pushed the black object further inside.

His face was blushing what could only be a new shade of red, his mouth wide as it would go (unable to contain the 'gah's' and yelps and moans and groans) and his naked body was shivering with the intensity of his actions.

After finishing college with an Art degree, Naruto moved into an apartment in California.

His art pieces were legendary and his collaborations with the established author Sai were nothing short of magnificent.

His paintings would sell for millions and their values would do nothing but rise.

But the look on his face was more than priceless.

His eyes opened blearily.

"S-sa! S-s-sa!" he stuttered, before touching something inside himself that sent him screaming "SASUKE!"

Oh yes. Did I mention he was bi? And that he had a massive _'thing' _for Sasuke Uchiha, his former classmate/roommate.

Naruto's door flew open.

"What is it dobe?" the emo looking boy asked irritated.

Did I also forget to say they still lived together?

Sasuke's annoyed face changed to one of shock as he took in the sight before him.

Naruto sitting naked on his (Naruto's) bed, squatting on a black dildo. Huge boner in one hand, the dildo being mastered by the other. Naruto's chest glistening with sweat, hair even messier than usual, nipples almost as erect as his dick.

It seemed as though the sight had fried Sasuke's software and he now had to re-boot.

Naruto was trying to stay still, but the shock and fear of being caught was making him shake and that very movement was causing a certain black object to rub tiny, teasing circles in Naruto's special spot.

"I, uh, thought you were out," Naruto said quietly.

"I *gulp* finished and I was gonna see if you wanted to, uh," Sasuke tried "sorry. Can you explain what's happening here?"

"I would, but I don't think-" Naruto began.

"No," Sasuke said quickly, "just speak."

"I was, uh, jacking off and then, uh, I got my, um, dildo and then, I don't know why but, I started saying your name?" Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped, taking in what he'd just been told.

"Right," Sasuke said, as though that was that "meet me in the living room when you can?"

"Yeah, sure, OK," Naruto nodded, not feeling comfortable enough to argue.

Sasuke left the room, closing the door and Naruto began to slip back into his clothes, worrying about what was to come next.

Naruto walked out into the living room, wearing orange trackies and a white shirt.

He nervously walked down the hall barefoot, waiting for himself to eventually reach the living room.

As the light of their ocean view apartment, he closed his eyes, delaying the inevitable sight of Sasuke asking him to leave.

He stepped into full view, eyes still firmly shut.

"You can open your eyes, y'know?" Sasuke's voiced called from within Naruto's darkness.

The blond slowly opened his eyes, having to adjust them to the evening sun.

His eyes took a moment to focus.

He finally began to see clearly.

The orange sun.

The sea with the purplish tint.

The naked Sasuke on the couch.

The clean, white kitchen.

The cream coloured sofa underneath the naked Sasuke.

The shiny wooden floor.

What's that?

Oh yes, the naked Sasuke, quite right.

Naruto was indeed surprised to see Sasuke's pale naked form, lying on the sofa.

Naruto's eyes widened at the glorious sight.

This was California so everybody went to the gym, but even though Sasuke didn't attend as much as Naruto, his body didn't show any sign of slacking.

Taught muscles, hard abs, solid arms and (for the naughtier of you) a cock that implied it had it's own _'daily routine' _long enough to make all interested drool in awe and hard enough to look as though his boner had it's own personal gym.

Naruto stared at his flatmate in total and complete adoration.

Naruto's revived boner was clear through his trousers although he was too much in love with the sight before him to _really_ care.

"Something tells me…" Sasuke smirked "you're quite happy to see me?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, obviously not enough blood to make his brain **and** his 9-incher work properly. Favouring the latter.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto seductively.

"But, in my own professional opinion," Sasuke said huskily, before leaning over to whisper in Naruto's ear "I think you're wearing too many clothes."

Sasuke leaned away and blinked cutely, but to his surprise when he opened his eyes, not a second had passed; yet Naruto was completely naked.

This time Sasuke blinked in slight confusion.

"How?" He asked.

"Who cares?" Naruto said, before connecting himself tightly to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke wasted no time in returning the gesture.

The kiss was passionate as the entirety of the three college years they'd suppressed their urges rose feverishly to the surface.

The ferocity of their wild desires was untamed, unpractised and the most pleasurable thing either had experienced in their lives.

Their hard dicks rubbed against each other as they moved closer than two of a tango.

From the first taste of each other's mouths, they were both hooked.

Naruto tasted like noodles, but he tasted like the proper noodles, not the cheap ramen, perhaps it was just Naruto. Maybe he was just more special.

Sasuke tasted like coffee but he was also surprisingly sweet. As though he'd simply added coffee to sugar.

Sasuke wasn't a huge fan of ramen noodles and Naruto averted coffee at almost all costs, but simply because it was the other who tasted like it, it was their new favourite thing.

They continued to taste each other, until Naruto decided to take it another step further, by taking a firm hold of Sasuke's member.

Squeezing and slowly rubbing the organ up and down, Sasuke began moaning into the kiss and his tongue's movements became more frantic and uncontrolled.

Naruto had never met such an impulsive and sexual Sasuke, but he wasn't planning on missing him.

Sasuke decided to finally return the favour and grabbed Naruto's cock.

Sasuke then sank to his knees and wrapped his red lips around Naruto's throbbing member. Naruto moaned from the warm, moist sensation.

Naruto had had blowjobs in the past, but Sasuke was another level of expert.

"Practise much?" Naruto breathed.

Sasuke smirked around the large object in his mouth.

Sasuke began to hum around Naruto's cock, the vibrations making Naruto's knees weak.

Naruto fell on to his knees, but in the process pushed Sasuke onto his back and reversed the roles.

It was Sasuke's turn to moan in pleasure as Naruto enveloped his sex organ.

Sasuke could see Naruto's head bobbing up and down and felt every movement, from the rise and fall of his head to the minute movements of Naruto's tongue.

Sasuke couldn't help but entangle his hand in the messy blonde locks in constant motion.

Pushing Naruto further down, but the blonde didn't complain.

The more of Sasuke Naruto was offered, the more he would be happy to take.

Naruto removed his head from Sasuke's cock, Sasuke looked down in disappointment, only to have Naruto suddenly lick straight up his shaft.

Sasuke shuddered form the surprise rush of pleasure.

"Sasuke," Naruto called in an all too innocent voice "I want to go inside."

Sasuke's eyes widened at how convincing Naruto's voice was at sounding like an innocent child, but the word's meaning was all too clear.

Sasuke moved so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air.

Waiting.

Naruto got back on his knees and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance.

Naruto rested his chest on Sasuke's back so as to whisper.

"Sorry, but I'm not patient enough to get lube," he whispered.

Sasuke merely smirked, but allowed Naruto to do as he pleased.

Naruto gripped his cock, readying for penetration.

He slowly pushed his cock in, past the initial resistance.

Sasuke was tight, there was no argument there, but damn did he feel INCREDIBLE.

Sasuke was panting in pain and pleasure. Shock and satisfaction.

The amount of times he'd dreamed of having the blonde inside of him was equal to the amount of times Naruto had fantasized about penetrating Sasuke.

They were both in their own sort of heaven.

Naruto's only problem was that he was _empty_.

Sensing this, Sasuke smirked and reached under one the couch pillows. Revealing a bright orange dildo.

Sasuke moved so that Naruto had exited him before turning around and pushing Naruto to the floor and putting them in the cowboy position.

Sasuke lowered himself back onto Naruto's cock, before placing the dildo at Naruto's entrance.

Naruto nodded, followed by his moan as the dildo pushed pass his own resistance and inside of him.

Sasuke was bouncing up and down on Naruto's cock, moving the orange in and out of Naruto as Naruto tried to match all of his movements.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said "prepare to be pregnant!"

"Yes- wait. What?" Sasuke said, realising what Naruto had said, but suddenly he was being filled with Naruto's warm seed.

Sasuke then realised he too was close. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's cock and pumped Sasuke to his own climax.

With both participants spent, Sasuke had only the strength to remove himself from Naruto, but not enough to stop himself from collapsing next to him.

They lay there for a while, breathing heavily.

"Sasuke," Naruto called.

"Hm?" Sasuke replied.

"I've decided," Naruto said "today is the last time we're going to be alone in this apartment, with clothes on."

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

"What about forever black Sasuke and orange Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you've seen the black and I can see orange right now," Naruto smirked "can't you?"

Sasuke began to laugh and Naruto joined him.

"Also, Naruto," Sasuke said remembering something "I can't get pregnant?"

"Yeah I know, I'm not sure quite why I said that," Naruto said nervously.

They just laughed even more.

~:|:~

You may know the song Black and Yellow.

Well, this is Black and Orange.

~:|:~

Thank you for reading now please review. The button is right there. Don't have to be an essay.

Thanks again.

Ja Ne

Xxx


End file.
